


Одобрение третьего лишнего

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Relationships, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex Toys, semi-public petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: "Юра, перегнувшись через ее плечо, издает смешок.— Он, блядь, в ваших отношениях — реально третий лишний, — говорит он.— Следи за языком! — ворчит Яков, уже забравшийся под плед и нацепивший на глаза маску. — Хотя, если он про Криспино, то совершенно прав".
Relationships: Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino
Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890982
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Одобрение третьего лишнего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Squatter's Approval](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577116) by [Kiranokira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranokira/pseuds/Kiranokira). 



> Бета [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa)

Объятье после подиума в Пхенчхане длится так долго, что золотая медаль Милы и бронзовая Сары нагреваются между их телами.

На следующий день в аэропорту Юра кричит ей через весь зал ожидания бизнес-класса:

— Спасибо, что повеселила! — На фотке, которую он ей пересылает, изображен Мики в нескольких метрах от Сары и Милы — с некрасиво побагровевшим лицом, на котором крупными буквами написаны сердечные муки.

Мила со вздохом перекидывает фотку Саре, подписав:

«Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз он не рыдал?»

Сара отвечает гифкой с Юрой, где он корчит дежурно-недовольную рожу на последней прессухе. Через мгновение добавляет сообщение:

«Эх, Миииикииииии… Я поговорю с ним. Снова».

«Я бы оставила его в покое, — отвечает Мила. — Наверное, ему просто хочется внимания».

Сара отвечает эмоджи с мордой кирпичом и пишет:

«Определенно хочется. Но ведет он себя как ребенок, и я больше не собираюсь это терпеть!»

Мила перебирает разные варианты ответа, раздумывая, не попытаться ли примирить близнецов. Но на самом деле она полностью на стороне Сары и врать в попытках сгладить острые углы между ними не в состоянии.

Вот уже почти год, как Мила встречается с Сарой, и Микеле все так же остро воспринимает отношения сестры, как в самом начале, когда она сообщила ему эту новость на Чемпионате мира. Первые три месяца он был уверен, что роман Милы и Сары быстро закончится, следующие пять притворялся, что никакого романа вообще нет, а последние три постоянно впадает в приступы ярости и страданий.

Самое близкое к одобрению, что они услышали от Микеле, было его заявление в декабре, что Мила «лучше Сын Гиля».

Мила все еще думает, не сказать ли об этом Пхичиту: просто посмотреть на реакцию, ведь он, удивительно дело, просто горой готов встать на защиту бойфренда.

Садясь на самолет вместе со своей командой, Мила записывает, как посылает воздушный поцелуй, и отправляет видео Саре. Стоит ей пристегнуться в кресле, как Сара отправляет ей фотографию подмигивающей Милы с нарисованным на щеке розовым поцелуйчиком. В углу скриншота красуется крошечный карикатурный Микеле под тучей. Рот его кривится треугольником, а глаза стреляют зелеными лазерными лучами.

Юра, перегнувшись через ее плечо, издает смешок.

— Он, блядь, в ваших отношениях — реально третий лишний, — говорит он.

— Следи за языком! — ворчит Яков, уже забравшийся под плед и нацепивший на глаза маску. — Хотя, если он про Криспино, то совершенно прав.

— Если вы когда-нибудь съедетесь, придется ему в саду хижину построить, — замечает Юра.

Это дарит Миле грандиозную идею.

***

Через неделю, под конец тренировки, Мила останавливается в центре катка напротив Юри.

— У тебя есть секундочка? — спрашивает она по-английски.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Юри, потому что он — лапочка.

Мила лениво начинает объезжать круг по периметру, и Юри движется за ней.

— В общем, после Чемпионата мира приедет Сара, — сообщает она ему. — Я ее пригласила к себе.

Юри издает что-то вроде «э», что по-японски, насколько Мила понимает, означает как «вау», так и «угу». Скажи это кто угодно еще — Мила бы, возможно, разозлилась из-за того, что невозможно понять, на что именно это «э» похоже, но в исполнении Юри оно звучит всегда очаровательно.

— Ну да. Но Микеле…

— А! — говорит Юри.

— Ага. Ему все еще не нравится, что Сара с кем-то встречается.

Юри переходит на задний шаг, но при этом все еще не смотрит на Милу прямо. Мила до сих пор не знает, общая ли это черта для всех японцев — или личное свойство Юри, даже учитывая то, что они целый год тренируются вместе.

— Так и что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает он.

— У меня есть план, — подмигнув, сообщает она.

И с удовольствием отмечает, что Юри наконец-то устремляет на нее внимательный взгляд.

— Я решила пригласить и его тоже.

***

— Нет.

Мила дуется.

— Сара!

Репетиционный разговор с Юри продвинулся гораздо дальше, прежде чем он поделился своими сомнениями.

Сара смотрит с экрана ноутбука, приподняв бровь.

Конечно, если подумать задним числом, момент поднимать эту тему был — хуже не придумаешь. Волосы Сары все еще завиты после рекламной съемки, обрамляя лицо мягкими темными волнами, а лицо сияет от свежей процедуры по уходу. К тому же на ней бледно-желтый топик и мягчайшие фланелевые пижамные шортики, а скрещенные обнаженные щиколотки лежат на столе. Еще и полоска живота виднеется — просто потому, что вселенная несправедлива.

Да, ее девушка потрясающе красивая и сексуальная, и Миле просто нечего этому противопоставить, поэтому она чувствует себя совершенно беспомощной.

Хуже того — Мила уже признавалась в этом Саре, так что она прекрасно знает, какой силой обладает в данный момент.

— Я не собираюсь брать с собой брата в Россию, — объявляет Сара, и Мила думает, что совсем необязательно было вкладывать в тон и выражение лица столько презрения.

— Он ведь никуда не денется из твоей жизни, — говорит Мила, пытаясь убрать из голоса ноющие интонации. — А мне ужасно надоело, что он меня ненавидит.

— Я с ним об этом говорила, — кивает Сара, а потом добавляет: — Смотри, я расписание составила! — Она демонстрирует в камеру страничку в блокноте.

Мила не может сдержать улыбку, когда разглядывает выделенные разными цветами категории достопримечательностей и аккуратно выписанные сверху страницы русскими буквами ее адрес и имя.

— Ужасно мило, — признает она. Черт побери, ее девушка — настоящее сокровище.

— Он сказал, что навсегда оставит нас в покое, — говорит Сара и, закатив глаза, откладывает блокнот на стол. — Так что мы в любом случае сейчас не разговариваем.

— Но это же не решает проблему!

— Его приезд в Россию тоже ее не решит. — В тоне Сары появляются предупреждающие нотки.

— Кто знает, — возражает Мила. — У меня есть свободная спальня — ты там точно ночевать не будешь, так что…

— Мила, нет! — Сара морщит нос. — Он и наши обнимашки-то не может вынести. Как, по-твоему, он отреагирует, когда мы каждый вечер будем удаляться вместе в твою спальню?

— Тебе двадцать четыре! Он не может всю жизнь, как псих, пытаться тебя контролировать.

Уже проговаривая это, Мила понимает, что Сара вряд ли будет в восторге. Но она уже столько лет сдерживается — начала задолго до того, как они стали встречаться, и, хоть она и видела, как Сара срывается на тех, кто называет Мики психом, Мила не собирается жалеть о том, что сказала, и пытаться взять свои слова обратно.

Хоть она, конечно, и не ожидает, что Сара внезапно сбросит звонок.

Мила со стоном роняет голову на руки. Тупая семейная драма. В двадцать лет обзавестись проблемами с чужими родственничками — ну разве это справедливо?

***

Как и всегда после ссоры с Сарой, Мила звонит Чи Не.

И будит ее.

Сначала Чи На пронзительно пищит в экран что-то по-корейски, затем надевает очки и видит смущенную улыбку Милы.

— Что случилось? — стонет она, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Ее окружает темнота, и свет экрана телефона освещает только небольшой кусок подушки и темную прядь волос.

— А нечего звук телефона оставлять, когда ложишься спать! — смеется Мила.

— Я забыла!

Около минуты уходит на обмен извинениями и объяснениями, после чего Чи На, зевнув, опирается о спинку кровати и с недовольным видом размещает телефон спереди.

— Ну так что?

Мила лежит на постели, свернувшись калачиком, телефон рядом на зарядке, держать его не нужно. Руки обнимают подушку, вместо которой она несколько последних месяцев представляет свою девушку.

— Я назвала Мики психом, — признается Мила.

Чи На отвечает восторженным смехом — и тут же прикрывает рукой рот, чтобы приглушить его, но веселье так и остается в уголках глаз.

— Честно — надоел ужасно, — продолжает Мила.

— Понимаю, — говорит Чи На. По голосу слышно, что ей все еще смешно, хоть она и не улыбается больше так широко. — Но Сара его любит. Он ее близнец и всегда будет частью ее жизни.

— Именно это я ей и сказала! — возмущается Мила. — Предложила приехать с ним в апреле, чтобы он побольше времени провел с нами. Он ведь совсем меня не знает, просто считает девушкой, которая «по крайней мере лучше Сын Гиля».

Чи На снова смеется, но тут же придает лицу извиняющееся выражение, когда Мила выразительно взмахивает рукой.

— Если тебе будет от этого легче, я тоже считаю, что ты лучше Сын Гиля.

— Пхичит с тобой бы не согласился.

— Пхичит не считается. Он влюблен.

— А вот Сара — нет.

Чи На бросает на нее суровый взгляд.

— Не начинай!

Мила с драматическим вздохом переворачивается на спину.

— Моя девушка меня ненавидит! — объявляет она тихой квартире. — И хочет сбежать с корейским социопатом, который даже не помнит, как ее зовут.

— Кажется, на прошлой неделе он назвал ее Карой. Совсем скоро у него получится.

Мила поворачивает голову и обиженно надувает губы.

— Что мне делать, а?

Чи На зевает.

— Будешь смотреть со мной телевизор, пока я снова не засну. Потом извинишься перед своей девушкой. А после этого выучишь наконец разницу во времени между Петербургом и Сеулом, чтобы не звонить мне больше в час ночи.

— Как много всего! Первые два пункта еще реально выполнить, но вот третий…

— Ты просто ужасная подруга.

— Обожаю тебя, Чинусик.

***

Мила засыпает несколько часов спустя, крепко обняв подушку, а просыпается в позе морской звезды, с подушкой на полу. Со страхом, который не получается полностью подавить, она тянется к телефону. Ночью Мила пыталась искренне извиниться перед Сарой — но ее искренность никак не совмещалась с сожалением, которого она на самом деле не испытывала.

Ответ Сары — на самом верху уведомлений, но ее привычной оживленной капсы в нем не видно. Мила со стоном принимается за чтение.

«Я знаю, что на самом деле ты не чувствуешь себя виноватой. — Не самое многообещающее начало, но Мила, собравшись с духом, продолжает: — Но понимаю, что ты уже достигла пределов терпения. Я и сама их достигла. Он тебя жутко доводит — и меня тоже. Не думаю, что взять его с собой в Россию — хорошая идея, но я его об этом спросила. Думала, что он откажется, а он взял и согласился. Так что, полагаю, ты добилась, чего хотела. Надеюсь, ты к этому готова :/».

Мила глубоко задумывается на пару минут, потом делает скриншот и пересылает маме с коротким пояснением и комментарием: «Ма-а-ама! Я победила, но что-то уже и сама не рада!»

Мама отвечает: «Папа передает тебе спасибо за веселую побудку. А я могу сказать: вот что значат серьезные отношения. Если хочешь, рассматривай другие варианты. Люблю, мама».

***

Раздражение Сары тает за несколько недель, которые остаются до Чемпионата Мира — растворяется в тренировках, соревнованиях, предвкушении, да и Микеле ведет себя относительно прилично. При их нечастых пересечениях он старательно избегает Милу, и та только слышит от Сары, что его постоянные недовольные разглагольствования сменились короткими язвительными замечаниями и закатыванием глаз.

— Мне кажется, он очень рад, что едет со мной, — говорит Сара однажды, когда они засыпают на разных континентах, с телефонами у каждой на подушке.

— Угу, — отвечает Мила. Она старается держать мнение о Микеле при себе — по крайней мере, пока он снова ее не доведет.

Сара издает тихий звук, похожий на смех, и тыкает в камеру.

— Ты его однажды полюбишь, — заявляет она.

Мила улыбается в подушку и морщит нос, как делает обычно, когда Сара по-настоящему в него тыкает. У нее шумит в ушах от дикой усталости, но, по мнению Сары, их отношения продлятся так долго, что у нее хватит времени на изменение отношения к Микеле, и эта мысль по-настоящему греет.

***

Сара с совсем маленьким отрывом обходит ее на Чемпионате мира, и Мила тыкает ее в бедро, когда играет итальянский гимн. Сара подмигивает и заправляет Миле за ухо прядку волос.

Потом Мила находит видеозапись этого момента на Твиттере и перепощивает.

А проснувшись на следующее утро, таращится на экран несколько секунд, когда обнаруживает под видео лайк Микеле.

***

Она пересылает скриншот Чи Не, но та не очень удивляется.

«Он любит Сару и сказал в декабре, что ты лучше Сын Гиля. Может, ты начала ему нравится от противного?»

«Какая низкая планка».

«Ну хоть какая-то! Это значит, что он дает тебе шанс, так?»

«Подозреваю, у меня очень мало шансов его вытерпеть, когда он приедет».

«Эй, ты же сама его пригласила!!!»

«Да, но теперь подозреваю, что он только изображает дружелюбие, чтобы вызнать мой адрес».

«О-о, да, это возможно».

«ЧИ НА!!!»

***

Когда настает день приезда Сары и Микеле, Мила просыпается очень рано и тут же начинает паниковать, сообразив, что не убирала квартиру с пятницы, которая была… уже пять дней назад. Пять дней замусоривания всех поверхностей, накопления грязной посуды в мойке, забивания мусорного ведра коробками из-под еды на заказ, которые ей приносили три вечера подряд…

У нее уходит два часа работы без передышки на то, чтобы привести квартиру в надлежащий вид, и все равно в ней остается слабый запах залежавшегося карри, а сама Мила вся потная и ей срочно нужно принять душ.

Она только-только из него выходит, когда в телефоне появляется сообщение от Сары: «Только что приземлились! С нетерпением жду встречи, солнышко~ ♡». Мила в сердцах выдает залп ругательств, потом заставляет себя дышать глубже и произносит мантру, помогающую успокоиться: «Сара — важнее». Убедив себя в этом, она одевается, хватает приветственную табличку, которую нарисовала для гостей, выскакивает из квартиры и садится в такси.

Судя по сообщениям Сары, приходящим на всем ее пути в аэропорт, Микеле еле переставляет ноги, но, учитывая пробки на дороге, Мила не может на него за это раздражаться. «Прости, –пишет Сара уже в третий раз. — Он опять в туалете. Говорит, проблемы с животом. Дала ему мятные пастилки из дьюти-фри и сказала, что это лекарство от запоров».

Мила делится этими последними новостями с таксистом, успевшим стать ее приятелем, и тот хохочет.

Она только-только успевает протиснуться вперед встречающей толпы, когда Сара и Микеле выходят ей навстречу. К этому времени волосы уже точно высохли и вообще, она вполне уверена, что выглядит прилично — судя по тому, как улыбается Сара, когда находит ее лицо среди людского моря. Микеле на секунду поднимает взгляд и тут же снова утыкается в телефон.

С радостным криком, который заставляет Микеле таки испуганно оторваться от экрана, Сара выбегает вперед и несется сквозь толпу. Мила решает не ждать на месте и начинает протискиваться навстречу своей девушке. Выбирается она как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить Сару — та напрыгивает на нее и обхватывает обеими ногами, а Мила пару раз вращается вместе с ней.

Опустив Сару на пол, Мила думает, что та отступит на шаг, но Сара ведет себя совсем по-другому. Прямо на глазах у Микеле, который выглядит так, словно проглотил случайно черенок банана, она обхватывает лицо Милы и целует ее, причем не мимолетно, а вполне себе основательно.

Мила издает звук — больше похожий на «серьезно?», чем на поощрение — и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Микеле скрипит зубами.

Скорее всего, поцелуй длится всего несколько секунд, но по ощущениям проходит намного больше времени. Сара в конце концов нежно тыкает Милу пальцем в нос и вся светится от радости.

— Ужасно скучала, — говорит она по-итальянски, и Мила вспыхивает. В обычной ситуации она бы не имела ничего против такого публичного проявления чувств — в конце концов, она и сама инициировала немало сцен романтических встреч — но от близости Микеле, который таращится на них и при этом с трудом ее выносит, ей слегка неприятно.

И все равно она отвечает, тоже по-итальянски: «И я», гадая, принесет ли ей это баллы от команды гостей.

Рот Микеле кривится — языковые таланты Милы его явно не впечатляют.

— Привет, — говорит он по-английски. Выражение его лица живо напоминает Миле первый раз, когда она назвала Юру хорошеньким.

— Привет, Микеле. — Мила выбирается из объятий Сары и начинает складывать слегка помятую табличку.

— Подожди! — Сара тянется к ней. — Дай посмотреть, а?

Мила отдает ей табличку и отступает, чтобы уступить дорогу семье с тремя детскими колясками. Сара машет, призывая их отойти к стене рядом с выходом, чтобы оказаться подальше от бурлящей толпы, но в здание аэропорта врывается ветер, и Микеле тут же начинает дрожать. Его легкая куртка, наверное, вполне подходит к этому времени года в Италии, но Россия пока еще изо всех сил цепляется за зиму.

— Сара, холодно! — говорит он, со значением кивая на автоматические двери, которые не закрываются, скорее всего, именно из-за них. Но Сара не обращает на него никакого внимания, от чего в голове Милы включается сигнализация. Сара пробегает глазами по летящему зеленому курсиву и голографической рамке на табличке с приветствием, потом очаровательно улыбается Миле и привстает на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку.

— Как здорово, что ты ее для нас сделала! — говорит она и тут же переводит на брата острый ледяной взгляд: — Правда ведь, Мики?

Тот не выказывает никаких эмоций, но в конце концов говорит, обращаясь к кроссовкам Милы:

— Да, спасибо.

Мила чувствует, как падает ее позиция относительно планки.

***

Всю дорогу до дома Сара оживленно болтает и не выпускает руку Милы. Микеле, гордо усевшись на переднее сиденье, на пару с водителем такси демонстрирует ледяное маскулинное молчание.

Милу бесит невозможность по-настоящему насладиться воссоединением со своей девушкой. Она чувствует, как Микеле перебирает в голове все способы устроить пожар в ее квартире.

***

К огромному облегчению Милы Микеле помешан на гигиене, поэтому буквально через пять минут после переступания порога в ее квартиру скованно спрашивает, можно ли воспользоваться душем. Она отводит его в ванную, вручает полотенце и показывает, как работают краны. Его неразборчивое бурчание она воспринимает как подтверждение, что он все понял и случайно не обольет себя ледяной водой или кипятком. Уже уходя из ванной, она осознает, что они умудрились успешно пообщаться, не пересекаясь взглядами.

Как только он включает душ, Сара пересекает гостиную, крепко обнимает Милу и пристраивает голову ей на плечо.

— Прости, — тихо говорит она. — Он меня ужасно бесил всю дорогу, не переставая жаловался на все на свете и постоянно говорил, как ему эта поездка докажет, что ты мне не подходишь.

Мила поглаживает Сару по затылку и чувствует, как в животе все сжимается. Она не ожидала, что Микеле прибудет в Россию с голубями мира и распростертыми объятьями, но надеялась, что он хотя бы отчасти окажется готов изменить свое мнение.

Сара чувствует изменение в ее настроении и тянет за подол футболки, пока Мила не поднимает на нее взгляд.

— Он на меня никак не повлияет, — твердо говорит меня. — Я люблю тебя.

Это признание — не первое, но Миле кажется, что никогда еще Сара не говорила о своей любви с таким жаром.

Прежде чем осмелиться еще раз ее поцеловать, Мила на всякий случай увлекает Сару в спальню и прикрывает за собой дверь.

***

Сара решает в первый вечер отдохнуть. У нее намечен большой план по осмотру достопримечательностей — в основном не самых очевидных, из тех, до которых она не добралась в предыдущие разы, — но обычно они с Милой первый день расслабляются дома.

Микеле стоически принимает эту информацию, одетый в классические брюки и нарядную рубашку, — он явно собирался тут же после принятия душа выйти из дома.

Пока Мила с Сарой обсуждают, что заказать на ужин, он исчезает в гостевой комнате и снова появляется во фланелевых пижамных штанах и свитере. Скованно усевшись в кресло, он таращится на экран телевизора, включенного на беззвучный режим.

Мила очень старается не думать о том, что подбородок Сары упирается ей в плечо.

***

Конечно, пусть Сара с Микеле сейчас и не в очень хороших отношениях, Сара все равно знает брата лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Она предлагает посмотреть «Мою прекрасную леди», и Мила с изумлением наблюдает за тем, как Микеле в ходе фильма постепенно расслабляется. Он даже улыбается пару раз: первый — на шутку Сары на итальянском, которую она отпускает при первом появлении Одри Хепберн, а второй — когда Элиза кричит лошади: «Давай же, шевели жопой!»

Он даже не бросает на них негодующих взглядов, когда Сара накидывает на них с Милой одеяло и пользуется прикрытием, чтобы прижаться к Миле покрепче. Мила обнимает Сару, потому что не может этого не делать, и очень скоро их пальцы оказываются переплетены, и Мила практически полностью расслабляется.

***

Но напряжение очень быстро возвращается, когда наступает время ложиться спать. Микеле чистит зубы и умывается, при этом явно болезненно осознавая, что сейчас удалится в гостевую комнату и оставит свою сестру в руках Милы.

Он застывает в дверном проеме, хмурится и говорит: «Спокойной ночи, Сара» по-итальянски, а потом «Спокойной ночи» по-английски Миле.

Мила отвечает ему со всей сердечностью, на которую способна.

Сара, возможно намеренно, смотрит что-то в телефоне и отвечает ему «Спокойной ночи, Мики» по-английски.

Микеле заводит глаза к потолку и практически беззвучно вздыхает. Он закрывает за собой дверь гостевой комнаты, и Сара наконец поднимает взгляд, явственно расслабив плечи. Обняв Милу за шею, она целует ее в челюсть.

— Пойдем в кровать, а? — предлагает она, и по горящим глазам Мила понимает, что имеется в виду не только сон.

Как Мила может сказать на это «нет»? Она же живой человек, в конце концов. Но при этом она понимает, что их дальнейшие действия — все равно что шлепать медведя по морде сырым мясом.

***

К счастью, Сара может быть очень тихой.

А вот Мила, увы, нет.

Особенно когда пальцы Сары так умело движутся внутри, а неутомимый язык скользит по клитору.

Мила кончает со стоном, прикусив руку.

Сара нежно целует внутреннюю сторону бедра и коленку.

— Несколько месяцев мечтала услышать этот звук, — шепчет она.

И как, спрашивается, Мила может остановиться после таких признаний?

***

Она убеждена в своей правоте до утра, когда выходит из спальни, а Микеле, уже проснувшийся, жует тост в кресле, которое явно застолбил за собой.

Между ними повисает болезненно-натянутое молчание, в течение которого Мила пересекает комнату в направлении ванной и пытается при этом притвориться, что у нее вовсе и не помятый вид после ночи секса с сестрой Микеле. Ни он, ни она не утруждаются, чтобы сказать друг другу: «Доброе утро».

По крайней мере, думает Мила, закрывая за собой дверь ванной, тут они на одной волне.

***

Весь второй день на улице идет дождь со снегом. Сара и Мила только раз выбираются из дома в супермаркет — проверить, можно ли при такой погоде осматривать достопримечательности. Вернувшись в квартиру, они обе твердо решают, что под таким мерзким дождем вообще невозможно ничего делать.

Зато этот дождь, пробравшись под зонтик, потрясающе завивает волосы Сары, а еще мочит длинное пальто, которое в итоге плотнее прилегает к телу, и Мила, совершенно потеряв над собой контроль, прижимает Сару к стенке на лестничной площадке и набрасывается на нее с поцелуями. Сара контролирует себя не больше — отставив пакет с продуктами, она расстегивает куртку Милы и, выдыхая в поцелуй, пробирается ладонями под свитер, поглаживает соски поверх ткани бюстгальтера. К тому моменту когда они добираются до квартиры, у Милы в голове только одна мысль: как бы им, не привлекая внимания Микеле, проникнуть в душ.

Пока она запирает входную дверь, а Сара на кухне раскладывает покупки, Микеле поворачивается к ней с дивана, держа в руках коробку с диском.

— У тебя есть «Поющие под дождем»! — объявляет он.

И легкий оттенок одобрения в его голосе почти компенсирует осознание, что сегодня днем секса ей не видать.

***

До самого вечера они смотрят мюзиклы, хотя юбовь Сары к этому жанру стремительно угасает. Когда Мики ставит второй диск «Короля и фигуриста», Сара снова, как прошлым вечером, накидывает на них с Милой одеяло. К несчастью для Милы, на этот раз она действует гораздо более дерзко. Начинает Сара с того, что проводит пальцами по животу Милы, но очень скоро скользит выше, обводит один сосок, потом другой, прихватывает ткань в самые неожиданные моменты. Сара даже умудряется снять с Милы лифчик так, чтобы этого не заметил ее брат… Наверное.

Первые двадцать минут «Вестсайдской истории» заняты тем, что Сара ласкает высвобожденную грудь Милы. Она прихватывает, защипывает, поглаживает так, что Мила уже сходит с ума от желания. Подбородок ее дрожит от попыток сдержать вырывающиеся звуки, а мышцы болят от усилий сохранять неподвижность. То и дело она сжимает бедра, чтобы хоть как-то воздействовать на клитор — ведь Сара все-таки не настолько разошлась, чтобы опустить туда руку. Но при каждом движении Мила чувствует, сколько между ног скопилось влаги, и безумно боится привлечь внимание Микеле.

Когда Бернардо умирает, Микеле рыдает в салфетку, а Сара, воспользовавшись моментом, засасывает Миле мочку уха.

И только когда Мила чувствует, как зубы Сары смыкаются на коже, она понимает, что та хочет ей этим сказать: Мила была очень, очень сильно не права, когда пригласила к себе брата Сары.

***

Безумно раздразненная после целого дня предварительных ласк, Мила нервно и возбужденно ждет, что же Сара будет делать, когда за ними закрывается дверь спальни. Из уважения к покою Микеле, спящему за стеной, Мила старается целоваться как можно тише и даже умудряется сдержать стон, когда аккуратно подстриженный ноготь Сары проходится по ее клитору.

Но когда Сара делает это третий раз с абсолютно одинаковым нажимом, Мила с дрожью шепчет:

— Прости меня.

Сара целует ее в пупок.

— За что, солнце?

— За то, что пригласила его.

Сара несколько секунд смотрит на нее непонимающе, потом лицо ее проясняется, и она спрашивает:

— За что ты извиняешься?

Рассеянно облизав палец, она садится на пятки, явно готовая к разговору.

Мила садится на кровати, скрестив ноги, и изо всех сил старается сосредоточиться, ведь ее совершенно обнаженная девушка прямо перед ней и хочет поговорить.

— Я подумала… — Сейчас то, что она собирается сказать, для нее самой звучит совершенно нелепо. — Что ты целый день меня дразнишь, чтобы наказать. — Это, конечно, странный способ мести, к тому же нехарактерный для Сары. Но у Милы нет других версий, поэтому она озвучивает эту.

Сара искренне изумляется:

— Что?!

— Ш-ш-ш.

— Я тебя не наказывала. Я…

— Ш-ш-ш.

— Я просто с ума по тебе сходила, — шипит Сара. — Ты начала со мной целоваться на лестнице, и потом…

— Да, но не на глазах у твоего брата!

— Мы были под одеялом! И вообще, когда у нас сегодня было время побыть наедине, а? Я и не думала, что он будет постоянно торчать с нами! Может, ты и не понимаешь этого, Мила, но я так хотела сюда приехать во многом ради того, чтобы заниматься сексом со своей девушкой!

Мила открывает рот, но понимает, что ей нечего сказать в свою защиту — по крайней мере, того, что Сара и так бы не знала.

— Я просто… Хотела, чтобы твой брат перестал меня ненавидеть, — говорит она, сложив руки на обнаженной груди.

Сара двигается ближе и обхватывает лицо Милы руками.

— Милая, посмотри на меня, — нежно говорит она.

Мила с усилием подчиняется.

Сара ведет большим пальцем по ее щеке.

— Он тебя не ненавидит. Он вообще никого не ненавидит. Он просто всегда был одиноким мальчиком, ему трудно заводить друзей. Он не понимает, что, когда я люблю другого человека, это не значит, что я люблю его меньше. — Сара целует Милу в нос — более интимным жестом, чем ее обычное игривое тыканье пальцем. — Завтра, когда ты вернешься с тренировки, вы проведете какое-то время наедине. Потому что я думаю, что ты была совершенно права насчет этой поездки.

Мила широко распахивает глаза.

Сара улыбается:

— Ну, а теперь-то я могу заняться сексом со своей девушкой?

Мила ошарашенно кивает.

И даже умудряется молчать, пока Сара не прижимает к ее клитору вибратор, одновременно обхватывая губами один сосок и защипывая другой. После этого Мила уже не отслеживает издаваемые звуки.

***

Наутро она встает пораньше и покидает квартиру до того, как Микеле выходит из гостевой комнаты.

***

Тренировка занимает меньше времени, чем она ожидала, но на выходе ее с мягкой улыбкой перехватывает Юри.

— Как гости? — спрашивает он, уже переодетый, чтобы уйти. На нем шапка с кошачьими ушками, подаренная Гошей, за спиной болтается рюкзак. Виктора нигде не видно — собственно, это объясняет, почему Юри вообще с ней заговорил.

Мила поправляет лямку спортивной сумки, перекинутой через грудь, и морщится, когда задевает слишком чувствительный после энергичных посасываний Сары сосок.

— Пока все в порядке, — отвечает она. — Сегодня собираюсь куда-нибудь сходить с Микеле. Без Сары, только он и я.

По лицу Юри видно, что он думает об этой идее.

— Знаю, — вздыхает Мила. — Но это же я предложила его пригласить, и когда Сара попросила… В общем, у меня нет выхода.

Между ними с фырканьем протискивается Юра.

— Отведи его к обрыву и сбрось вниз, — предлагает он. — Пока, неудачники.

— Золотая медаль, — напоминает ему Мила. Юри слишком вежлив, чтобы сделать то же самое и говорит:  
– Пока, Юра.

Юра все равно показывает им через плечо средний палец.

При этом он снова подкидывает Миле идею.

***

Она не сообщает Микеле, что они собираются делать и куда идут, поэтому, естественно, всю поездку на такси он проводит в тревожном молчании. Только сейчас, когда они вдвоем, Мила яснее различает эмоции на его лице — и понимает, что он нервничает.

Она расплачивается с водителем и выходит вместе с Микеле из такси. Когда взгляд Микеле падает на театр, Мила понимает, что сделала правильный выбор.

(Предварительно посоветовавшись с Сарой — она пока не настолько самоуверенна.)

Когда Микеле умудряется оторвать взгляд от театра, он изумленно и потрясенно смотрит на Милу. Та улыбается, чувствуя впервые за целую вечность смущение.

— Я подумала, — начинает она, тщательно подбирая слова, — что, раз ты так любишь мюзиклы, русский балет…

— Прости! — выпаливает Микеле.

Мила недоуменно на него смотрит.

— Я… что?

— Прости, — смущенно повторяет Микеле. Его английский не так хорош, как у Сары и у Милы, и, пусть та всегда была в курсе этого, по-настоящему осознает только сейчас — наблюдая за тем, как он напрягается, с трудом формулируя на неродном языке объяснение для девушки своей сестры: — За вчерашний день. И за позавчерашний. И за… весь год. — Он делает вдох и оборачивается на театр, словно тот может ожить и прийти к нему на помощь.

Мила решает сделать это вместо театра.

— Спасибо за извинения. Я понимаю твои чувства.

Он, похоже, ей не верит, но все равно склоняет голову. Это что-то значит, хоть Мила и понятия не имеет, что именно.

Слегка осмелев, Мила жестом предлагает взять ее под руку и улыбается.

— Пойдем?

Он смотрит на ее руку, словно пытается просчитать, не пытается ли Мила его унизить. В конце концов Микеле явно принимает решение довериться ей, и они, рука об руку, заходят в театр.

***

Микеле плачет дважды, Мила — один раз, и им обоим приходится пользоваться носовым платком Микеле. Левая сторона — его, правая — ее. Под конец платок полностью намокает, что дарит им первую общую шутку. Когда они возвращаются в квартиру и обнаруживают, что Сара спит на диване, Микеле, прижав палец к губам, поднимает платок, молча спрашивая, где его можно постирать.

Мила указывает на мусорное ведро, и они оба беззвучно хихикают.

***

На третий день Мила просыпается, чувствуя себя впервые за несколько месяцев в своей тарелке. Прошлым вечером она на руках отнесла Сару в спальню, и та за ночь умудрилась обвить Милу ногами и ткнуться носом ей в шею. Горячее дыхание Сары обжигает шею, и это самое приятное ощущение из всех, что можно себе представить. Мила смотрит на спящую Сару, наслаждается этим видом и сохраняет его себе в память — на долгие недели и месяцы, что они проведут врозь.

Глаза Сары еще закрыты, но на губах уже появляется улыбка пробуждения.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — шепчет она.

Мила целует ее в лоб.

— Мы хорошо провели время с Микеле, — сообщает она. Вместо ожидаемого триумфа она чувствует нежность. Парень в ее гостевой комнате оказался вовсе не чудовищем с замашками собственника. Стоило внимательнее присмотреться — и вот уже он выглядит именно так, как описала его Сара: одиноким мальчиком, которому не хватает друзей.

Счастье Сары одновременно негромкое и яркое.

— Ты — мое сокровище, — говорит она по-итальянски. — Моя милая, моя красавица.

Когда они через тридцать минут покидают спальню, Микеле уже сидит одетый за кухонным столом, а рядом с ним заряжается телефон. Он улыбается Миле и еще теплее — Саре.

— Я тут… написал Георгию, — сообщает он, поднимая в качестве доказательства телефон. — Он сегодня со мной погуляет, достопримечательности покажет. Кажется, у него с Кацуки и Никифоровым планы на ужин, так что, может, они и меня пригласят. Пока не знаю. — Микеле так и ерзает на стуле — Мила подозревает, что это выходит у него бесконтрольно.

Сара явно вот-вот заплачет, но умудряется сдержаться и только кивает.

— Отлично. Хорошо тебе провести время.

Мила перед уходом Микеле делает ему омлет, за что получает искреннюю благодарность. Они втроем неторопливо завтракают, и Мила с Микеле с одинаковым энтузиазмом пересказывают Саре отдельные фрагменты балета. Впрочем, ту явно гораздо больше завораживает не сама история, а новый уровень их взаимоотношений. Под столом она держит Милу за руку и каждый раз сжимает, когда Микеле нерешительно улыбается ее девушке.

Когда Микеле уже собирается уходить, Сара привлекает его в объятие. И пусть оно длится слишком долго для прощания, Мила ничего не имеет против — она рада, что Сара счастлива, а ее брат чувствует себя настолько комфортно, что позволяет ей увидеть себя с уязвимой стороны.

— Скоро увидимся, — говорит ему Мила.

Он с серьезным видом пожимает ей руку, и Мила умудряется сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, пока дверь за ним не захлопывается.

— Это что за хрень сейчас была такая? — одними губами спрашивает она у Сары, и та, еле сдерживая смех, в ответ беззвучно отвечает: «Одобрение», энергично разводя при этом руками.

***

Не проходит и шести минут с его ухода, как Мила толкает Сару в их привычное кресло и жадно стаскивает с нее одежду. 


End file.
